Stone Cold Steve Johnson
|weight = 252 lbs (114 kg) |birth_date = |birth_place = Austin, Texas |death_date = |death_place = |resides = Los Angeles, California |billed = Victoria, Texas |trainer = Chris Adams |debut = May 11, 1989 |retired = March 30, 2003 }} Steve Austin (born Steven James McAlmond; December 18, 1964, later and formerly Steven James Johnson), better known by his ring name "Stone Cold" Steve Austin, is an American actor, retired professional wrestler, and IWE Hall of Famer. After debuting in 1989, Austin wrestled for promotions such as World Championship Wrestling, Xtreme Championship Wrestling and International Wrestling Federation/Entertainment. He is often regarded as one of the most popular superstars of all time and even regarded by some as the biggest wrestling star in the history of the IWE and has become well known for his disrespectful, beer drinking, tough guy attitude and his defiance of Mr. Matteson. Austin was forced to retire from the ring in 2003 due to a variety of chronic injuries. Professional wrestling career "Damn Good" Career USWA Dallas World Championship Wrestling (1991–1995) Extreme Championship Wrestling (1995) International Wrestling Federation / Entertainment (1995–2009) The Ringmaster (1995–1996) Austin 3:16 and rise to superstardom (1996–1997) Feuding with Mr. Matteson (1997–1999) The Two–Man Power Trip (2000–2001) The Invasion (2001) Backstage issues and departure (2002–2004) Part–time IWE appearances (2005–present) Personal life Wrestling facts *'Finishing moves' **'As "Stone Cold" Steve Austin' ***''Stone Cold Stunner'' (Stunner) **'As "Stunning" Steve Austin' ***''Stun Gun'' (Flapjack dropped into a hangman) **'As The Ringmaster' ***''Million Dollar Dream'' (Cobra clutch) *'Signature moves' **'As "Stone Cold" Steve Austin' ***Back body drop ***Boston crab ***Texas Cloverleaf ***Leapfrog body guillotine ***''Mudhole Stomp'' (Multiple stomps to the chest of an opponent seated in the corner, followed by the middle finger gesture to the opponent and followed with a final stomp) ***Pointed elbow drop, sometimes from the second or top rope ***Sleeper hold ***Spear ***Knife-edged chop ***Spinebuster ***Stomp to the opponent's groin ***Texas piledriver ***Thesz press or Spear, followed by multiple punches ***Vertical suplex **'As "Stunning" Steve Austin' ***''Hollywood and Vine'' (Standing figure four leglock) ***Knee drop ***Pointed elbow drop, sometimes from the second or top rope ***Schoolboy pin ***Sleeper hold ***''That's a Wrap'' (Modified figure four leglock) ***Vertical suplex *'Stables' **Dangerous Alliance **Hollywood Blonds **Million Dollar Corporation **The Alliance **The Power Trip *'Managers' **Paul E. Dangerously **Col. Robert Parker **Ted DiBiase **Paul Bearer **Debra *'Nicknames' **'"The Texas Rattlesnake"' **'"Stone Cold"' **"The Bionic Redneck" **"Toughest Son of a Bitch in the IWF/E" **"Superstar" **"Stunning" *'Catchphrases' **'"Give me a HELL YEAH!!"' **'"Austin 3:16 says: I JUST WHOOPED YOUR ASS!!"' **'"And that's the bottom line, cause STONE COLD SAID SO!!"' **'"WHAT?"' *'Entrance themes' **'World Championship Wrestling' ***'As "Stunning" Steve Austin' ****"Roman Love" (1991–1993) ****"Satan's Sister" (1993–1995) **'Xtreme Championship Wrestling' ***'As "Superstar" Steve Austin' ****"Jesus Christ Superstar" (1995) **'International Wrestling Federation/Entertainment' ***'As The Ringmaster' ****"Ringmaster" by Jim Johnston (1996) ***'As "Stone Cold" Steve Austin' ****"Hell Frozen Over" by Jim Johnston (October 27, 1996 – October 11, 1998) ****""I Wont Do What You Tell Me"" by Jim Johnston (October 12, 1998 – September 7, 2000; December 3, 2001–present) ****"Glass Shatters" by Disturbed (September 24, 2000 – July 22, 2001; 2011, for promos) ****"Rattlesnake" by Jim Johnston (2001) ****"Hell on Earth" by Jim Johnston (2001) ****"Paranoid" by Jim Johnston (2001) ****"Venomous" by Jim Johnston (August 6, 2001 – November 29, 2001) Championships and accomplishments *'National Wrestling Alliance' :*NWA World Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Brian Pillman *'World Championship Wrestling' :*WCW United States Heavyweight Champion (2 times) :*WCW World Television Champion (2 times) :*WCW World Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Brian Pillman *'International Wrestling Federation/Entertainment' *IWF Champion (6 times) :*IWF Intercontinental Champion (2 times) :*IWF Tag Team Champion (4 times) - with Shawn Michaels (1), Dude Love (1), The Undertaker (1), and Triple K (1) :*King of the Ring (1996) :*Royal Rumble (1997, 1998, 2001) :*IWE Hall Of Fame (Class of 2009) *'Texas Wrestling Federation' :*TWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Rod Price See also *Steve Austin's event history *Hollywood Blonds External links